Trials of right and wrong
by demikit225
Summary: Eren is the subject to a bully. Its even worse since he lives alone and he has no one to talk to. the only person he even tries to talk to waas replaced by a mysterious man. How Will this fold out for Eren? (i suck at summaries) Angels and demons ans stuff. OOC AU yaoi later. RivaillexEren Slight ErenXarmin i guess.
1. Chapter 1

"Gah!" Eren screeched as he was pushed against the wall. Pain erupted from his abdomen from the fist that was forced into his stomach. Once his fist was moved from Eren, he slid down said wall. Eren leaned over and coughed.

"Next time I ask a question, you answer it! Understand?" Once Reiner finally walked away he sighed. He stayed for just a moment, until Reiner was out of sound range.

"Stupid jock." He mumbled, and then gathered himself off of the floor. He said as he walked a path that was far too often walked down; the nurses office. He was there so often that she knew him by name, class, and usual reason for visiting. He rolled the door open "Sensei." He walked in, to see a short man with black hair in a weird undercut instead on the nurse. "Where's Nurse Petra?" he asked, cautiously.

He turned around to look at Eren. "She had gotten…re-assigned. She was sent to another school in the district. Who might you be?"

"E-Eren Jaeger, Class 4-C."

His face slightly brightened. "Ah, Eren, she told me about you; a particular favorite for a certain bully. Walk this way. I'll check you out."

Eren hesitantly walked over to a table he knew very well. He hopped on and took off his shirt. Looking down, he could already see a bruise forming on his stomach. The man pulled on a pair of gloves and touched the bruise. At first it hurt, causing him to hiss, but it soon the pain disappeared and where the man touched sent a tingle up his spine. His head was tilted slightly as if he was concentrating. A shutter crawled up his body, alerting the man. "S-sorry, Petra doesn't usually touch me. She just looks at it then puts a bandage on it. Her hands hardly touch me."

He gave a small laugh. "Ok, where are the bandages?"

He pointed to the counter opposite of them. "They're in that drawer." The man walked over to the said drawer and pulled out a gauze bandage.

"And the tape?" He pointed to the second cabinet. Levi patched the gauze on and looked at his work. "Ah. You seem to know you way around here. Think you can help me?"

"Well, I have to get home. A friend is waiting."

"Ah. Ok. What about family? Do they not matter?"

He ducked his head and looked away, hiding behind his brunette hair. "I don't have any." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I have to go…" he said as if expecting the man to finish.

"Levi. My name is Levi. I figure that if you were on first name bases with the last nurse, we can be too."

"Well, Levi, I will most likely see you within 3 days." He said and walked out.

"Wait Eren!" Levi yelled out the door.

"Yea?"

Levi re-opened the door, "Your shirt."

Eren looked down to see his naked chest. "Right, I'll get that." After grabbing his shirt, he bolted to catch up with his friend. "Armin! Wait a sec!" he said running after the blonde. He was already at least 50 feet from the school. He finally stopped to wait for the brunette. Once finally caught up, he had to catch his breath.

"Eren, Why don't you have your shirt on?!" he said in his higher pitched voice. He dropped his backpack and walked over to the brunette. He touched the area where the bandage was. "Reiner again?"

"Yea. Did you know that Petra was re-assigned?"

"Yea there was an assembly welcoming him and everything. I think that was when Reiner locked you out the back door."

"Oh yea I heard girls fawning over some guy, I just didn't know why." He sighed. "Petra already told him about me. Hey, I haven't gone shopping yet; do you think I can eat at your house?"

Armin lightened up. "My mom said that you are always welcome. There's always enough for you."

"Thanks Armin. I have to go home first but I'll be right over." He smiled at Armin, who smiled back as they went separate ways. Eren walked in the back door. Taking off his shoes as he walked inside, "I'm home." He called to an empty home. He walked into the back room and closed the door quietly. He walked in and opened the cabinet. There held a picture of his mom and dad. Around it held his father's medical tools and a few of his mother's things. He lit a few incents and sat on his legs. He sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke up. "H-hey mom, I hope you're happy. I miss you very much, you and dad. If you see him, where ever he is, can you try and tell him to come home? I'm not mad. I just want him back." A single tear trailed down his cheek but was quickly wiped away.

"You really do miss them don't you?" an unfamiliar voice sounded through the room. He jerked around to see a slightly tall girl with brown hair in the doorway. "I bet you want them back." _I closed the door I know I did! _

"Who-who are you? Why are you in my house?"

"I'm not one important; at least not yet." As she walked forward Eren noticed her clothes. She was wearing a brown robe typed thing with black pants. She had a shirt on underneath but he couldn't quite see what color. She was also wearing boots with higher, flat heels. She crouched next to Eren and ran her hand down his face. The woman looked up as if listening to the air. "It seems I have to go. But I will leave you with a question. Please consider it." All Eren could do was nod. "Do you want them back?"

And with this she disappeared in a puff of black smoke which was soon sucked away into nothing. He just sat there dumbfounded. "Eren!" he heard Armin call. "My mom said that your lights were flickering and she heard a weird noise. Are you ok?"

"Y-yea. I'm fine, no need to worry. "I'll be there in a moment." He couldn't help but think of what she said. He would love to see them again.

After a few moments of thinking he heard, _"I wouldn't do it if you want to keep your soul." _

"What?" He called out, scaring Armin.

"I didn't say anything." He said as he walked out. Eren sighed and decided to push it aside. He must be _really_ stressed. But the entire time he was outside and every time he was outside of Armin's house, he felt like he was being watched.

**AN:/**yay! the first chapter! I just want to try to see how it works so if it flops...I'll just stick to one-shots XD Im gonna update as much as i can but im most likely NOT going to on my birthday. (January 2. Weird right?) but Im going to as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/** Hello again and Merry Christmas! or happy holidays whatever floats your boat. I wont be able to update as much as i wanted because my laptop is malfunctioning but as promised i will as much as possible. such a headache i have. the things i do for you guys **~Mui **

The entire week, Eren was left alone. Reiner didn't show up at his locker, or between classes or even after school. This left Eren to his thoughts. _who- or what- was she? what did she mean when she asked if i wanted to see them again? of course i do but what was with that voice telling me not to? why is all this weirdness going on? and why now? _it was finally Friday.Walking down the hallway, he was so wrapped up that he didnt notice a bucket rolling from the hall-intersection. He tripped over it falling hard on his hand, jarring his whole arm, painfully. he looked down the hallway ready to complain, but no one was there. The entire hallway was empty and there were only three doors, which we at the other end. _maybe the wind just caught it somehow._ he thought as he pulled himself off of the floor. He grunted as he tried to move his arm. He sighed, picked up his things and strutted to the nurses office hoping that Levi was still there even though school was over.

He walked slowly to the door. He quietly rolled it open and peeked inside. There were cleaning supplies on the floor, and the window was open but Levi wasn't present. Quietly, he closed the door and turned around to meet the smaller man. "Wah! Levi, you scared me!"

"You were the one creeping in my office."

"N-no I was just-"

"Looking for me. i know. come in let me check your arm."

Eren walked in but soon stopped at the doorway. he looked at the male nervously. He guessed that Levi realized that he wasnt following because he turned around. "How- how did you know it was my arm. i never said anything."

Levi sighed. "Are you getting suspicious on me now? You were cradling your arm when i walked up. Plus...i watched you fall." Eren could hear the laugh in his voice.

Eren got defensive "and you didn't see if i was alright?"

"I knew you'd be here eventually so i kept walking." He set the drink he had in his hand, on the counter. "Come here. i need to make sure theres no muscle damage or anything." Eren walked in. He was only suspicious because of all the weird things that were going on. He sat on the table and waited for Levi to put on gloves. He walked over and help Eren remove his shirt. He lifted Eren's arm causing him to call out. "Man you really messed this up. i might not be able to treat it. 'm just gonna wrap it up for now. If the pain gets worse by monday, you might have to go to the hospital." Levi turned around, fiddled with a drawer, turned back around, and began wrapping the arm. "how do you trip over a bucket?"

"Well i wasn't really paying attention and it just rolled in from out of no where." Eren looked up to see the silver eyed man staring at him; studying him.

"how does a bucket come out of nowhere?"

"I don't know myself. but like i said, i wasn't paying attention."

there was a moment of silence. a too-long moment of silence that began to get awkward. "You haven't been getting bullied, have you?"

"no. He has been leaving me alone. Maybe he finally found someone else to torment."

Who is it?"

"Ah. I better not say. That could mean danger for me. i tried to tell before but he beat me into saying i was lying and i was suspended."

"When did it start?"

"Oh. Its been going on for as long as i can remember. I think it started right after my parents-" Eren paused. was he really gonna tell this man something that he didn't even tell the last nurse, to whom he was closest to? "I should get going. Armin is probably waiting for me."

Levi looked disappointed. he looked as if he liked hearing Eren talk. "Right." it as just then that he noticed just how close Levi was. He retreated and cleared his throat.

"I really must be going now." Eren explained as he climbed off of the table. Since it was after school he once again didn't bother to put on his shirt. He walked out of the room and ran into someone. _whats with me and running into people today?_ "S-sorry. Are you ok?" he asked, not yet looking at the person in front of him-hoping in some odd twist of fate that it wasn't Reiner.

Looking up he saw that it was actually a girl. Eren flushed. "I am so sorry. Your not hurt anywhere are you?"

She was almost as tall as he was, with long black hair, hazel eyes, what looked like a nightgown on her body, and no shoes. "I'm fine." she spoke quietly.

He was going to say something but Levi's voice rang through the hallway. "Eren, is that you? what happened?" At hearing Levi's voice, the girl was visibly panicking. Her head jerked pack and forth until she spotted an opening to a doorway. She pulled him along and pushed him in, her soon following. She pressed her body against his and put her hand over his mouth. Soon but not soon enough, Levi came out of the office and walked slightly down each side of the hallway, before returning to the office. the girl removed her hand and straightened herself before pulling him along.

"Wait. Who are you and whats going on?" Eren asked in confusion. "And whats with those clothes? You could get sick like that you know." she didn't respond. he contorted his hand and took her wrist, now pulling her. "wait a second. come this way." he said heading towards his locker.

Once there, he pulled out his red scarf. Armin's mom had made it for him but he never found need to wear it. His body temperature was always higher then average; this alone caused trouble for most doctors he's been to. He also pulled out a pair of unworn gym shoes- he was never really fit for gym anyways- and he gave them to her. As she took them she looked as if she didn't know what they were. He finally decided to put them on for her. "Where do you live?"

After a long silence she finally spoke up, "I don't have a home."

Eren sighed. "Why are you here? You know this is a high school, right?" A nod. "don't you have family?" A shake of the head. "No friends?" another shake. Eren cursed himself, "At least tell me your name."

"Mikasa. Mikasa Akerman."

"Well, Mikasa-" Eren tested her name on his tongue. "I just so happen to have an empty house all to my self so as long as you don't try to kill me then you can stay. By the way, where did you come from?"

she stood, thinking. "A place north of here."

"Well come with me." Eren said not paying any mind to what she said. "its kind of a long walk."

once they make it too the house it was starting to get dark. They were greated by Armin who had been waiting. "Where have you been?" he looked at Mikasa. "and who is this?" he said, with liquid venom in his voice.

"I am Mikasa." She leaned over to him and whispered something which made his face go red.

"N-no no no no! its not like that!"

"Well she will be staying at my house for the time being."

Armin only nodded and walked away. Finally inside and situated Eren finally asked, "Why did you run when Levi was coming out?"

This shocked mikasa. "I just...don't think he's...very good and you should probably stay away."

Eren was gonna ask why but there was a knock on the front door. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and went to answer the door. Again it was Armin. "Eren! do you know what today is?" he asked excitedly. Eren only shook his head. Armin leaned over and brought back a small one-layer cake. "It's March 30th. IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Then four people who he vaguely recognized jump behind Armin yelling "SURPRISE!" along with a few that he did. Right away he recognized Sasha and Jean, along with Armins mom. Eren smiled and stepped aside so they could walk in. After the cake was set down, he pulled Armin aside.

"who are these people?" he asked quietly.

Armin nodded and pointed at a small, nearly bald kid. "that's Connie." he turned to a blonde haired girl with menacing eyes. "Annie." then to a girl with brown hair and slight freckles next to another blonde"Ymir and Christa." with that Armin turned around and shouted to start up the celebrations. While everyone was setting up decorations and making dinner, Eren snuck into the room with his mother and fathers memorial. It was clear to all his friends, specially Armin, -who had broken the rule countless times- that no one was allowed in this room. He walked over and sat down in front of it. There was a reason that he forgot his birthday- a _very_ good reason.

"She died today didn't she?" the sudden voice that he recognized spoke. sure enough when he turned around, the same brown haired woman stood, leaning against the door this time.

"What do you want?" Eren would've been frightened had this not happened before, or had the weird things not been happening.

"I just want to know if you thought about my offer yet."

"Isn't it a bit unorthodox to bring the dead back to life?"

"So your father is dead?"

"For all i know."

"so, no?"

"No."

"Well then I'l be going. If you think about it you know where i'll be." she said with a sinister smile. "oh and that girl, _Mikasa_ shes not as innocent as she seems, you should watch you back." and with another puff of black smoke, she was gone.

"wait, at least tell me your name." he called into the darkness. as soon as he called out, he soon regretted it because his eye-lids felt heavy and he laid down. not a second later he was asleep hearing what he guessed was her name, _Hanji. What a strange name._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ **I am so happy! i am 17 finally! My computer stopped working and my moms is getting taken for a few days so i wont be able to post... But even so, just one review makes my day! I love making people happy! Well...Here It is...chapter 3! Im thinking of making a Dei-sas story for Naruto...i really ship that XD

* * *

Eren was so deep in thought as to what was happening resently that for days he didn't even notice how fast the days have been going by. He didn't pay attention to Armin as he scolded him about missing the party, his mind was elsewhere, while at school, and most importantly- and probably tragically- he didn't pay attention when walking down the hall, right into a person. "Sorry," he muttered as he looked up. His heart sank. He ran face first into Reiner. "He threw his hands up is protection. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry." as he was dragged down the hall. He knew he would pay for it later but he fought back. Reiner picked him up.

"Your gonna get it now Jaeger." Reiner said toting him outside. He wasn't allowed to touch Eren inside school.

"I'm sorry i swear!" He tried to get away. He was pushed to the ground and Reiner lifted his fist. Eren could swear he could see his life flash before his eyes. He's gonna have two very beautiful children. Not even a foot away from his face, Reiners fist was stopped. "Ha?"

The hand that stopped it was connected to a very thin but slightly muscular arm, connected to a lean chest that belonged to Levi. "That's not very necessary now is it?" Levi said. 'Why is Levi out here?' he asked himself then eyed the cigarette in his other hand. Eren closed his eyes and silently thanked God for such dirty habits. He looked up to see Levi glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Reiner grunted and walked away. Eren jumped up and wrapped Levi in a hug.

"You don't even know the extent of how glad I am to see you right now. You just don't know."

Levi sighed. The sound rang through his chest which reverberated to Erens ear. The sound sent chills down Erens spine. Levi soon pushed him off. "Enough hugging. Did he hurt you anywhere?"

"I don't think so, But he does have quite the grip."

"Ok then, come with me." Levi pulled him along right to his office. Instinctively, Eren took off his shirt, then blushed. "Don't be getting shy now, Ive already seen your chest twice." Levi mentioned.

Eren Finished and hopped on the table he now thought of as his seat. Levi turned around and touched his chest and stomach with gloved hands. Eren wasn't sure if it was the weird feeling of gloves touching his skin; almost as if learning every texture and bump of his skin, or the breath of the older man that his barely touched the skin that he was so graciously touching, but goose bumps crawled their way up and down his entire body. This, of course didn't go un-noticed by Levi. "Are you ok?" he asked, oblivious. He felt Levis hand rub up his body to his forehead. A small squeak slipped out and his hand brushed the nub on his chest. He felt his face heat up. "Sorry."

Eren retracted and almost fell off the table. "I-I I-I think that i should get going. I have..classes and- and stuff so... I-I should get going." And he ran, Leaving Levi confused. He walked home. He knew once again she forgot his shirt but he didn't turn back. He skipped all the afternoon classes, and just walked home, in quite a rush. Once finally home, He looked at Mikasa's things. He shook his head and quickly walked to the bathroom. He had to take care of a 'little' problem.

"Stupid teenage hormones" he mumbled turning on the water. He sighed as he stripped down and got under the water. He found it kind of stupid to think about a 30-some year old man in this way. He sat in the corner of the large tub. He contemplated whether to or not, but decided to avoid further embarrassment, he would have to. He grabbed a hold of the hardened member, and closed his eyes. As he moved his hand up and down he couldn't keep his mind away from wondering over to he shorter man. Imagining taunt muscles, covered in sweat, Flexing and relaxing with every movement; Hair, sticking to his forehead also covered in sweat; small sighs leaving his lips every so often, then as the night would stretch on the sighs would get louder and more realistic; how soft those lips actually might be, certain places more then others.

With this thought, he sighed with completion, his body jerking upwards at the action not usually taken. He felt completely spend and kind of shameful,but who wouldn't when doing such things to a man twice your age?

All Eren knew for sure, was that he was going to avoid that office as much as he could.

* * *

When Mikasa came home, she saw him Laying on the couch, fast asleep. she contemplated waking him but decided not to. It was best if he stay laying down. He was kind of cute when he was sleeping. He started to mumble something about his parents, but soon quieted down. She looked at him worried. Yes, she had been assigned to him, but she didn't get any information on his past. 'easier to get to know him and befriend him' they said. She sighed. Getting into this kids head was gonna be harder then she thought.

* * *

**AN:/** Yay! a gooey part! I just realized that i made Reiner the bad guy...Blah...I feel so tired T-T

We dont loose the computer until monday so i will try to write another chapter Wish me luck XD **~Mui**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ **Blah. i didn't go to school. its like -20 out there... i am sadness right now so if it turns out bad... i blame men.

* * *

Eren was making sure to stay away from everyone. Mikasa, Levi, Reiner, Armin even. Once he was home, he went straight to his room. He wouldn't walk to school with anyone anymore. he always left early in the morning to make sure that happened. that is, until he walked out of his door and Armin was waiting at the front gate. "M-My mom and i are going on vacation in the summer which is only a few weeks away... so we we're wondering if you want to go. If not thats ok. She just thinks it isn't health for you to be in that house all the time, especially after-"

"Armin!" Eren yelled. he didn't like talking about what happened that night. "I'll go with you guys, so don't worry. Where are we going?"

Armin perked up instantly. "We're going to my moms friends summer home. It's by the beach." Armin started walking, Eren following right behind. the whole way, they talked as if nothing happened; as if Eren wasn't constantly hurting deep inside. Once finally at the school, Eren looked down each hallway carefully. He was doing well- or so he thought- until he jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and turned reveilling to him a smaller man, holding a cup that smelled like coffee. "You look like you killed someone." Levi said, sipping on the cup he was holding by the rim.

"No...just cautious." Eren responded.

"That Reiner kid got suspended so you have a few weeks of freedom." Eren noticed that Armin disappeared. "Your short blonde friend walked away once you walked in the door. Care to keep me company instead?"

Eren shrugged. "Why not? Armin left me so there's nothing else to do." They walked to his office, Eren forgetting why he avoided the shorter man in the first place. "You know you aren't one to call Armin short." Eren could practically see the fumes coming from his head.

"You're younger then me you have no right to judge on my height!"

"Yea im younger, shouldn't i be shorter too?"

Levi got in his face, "One more wise-crack about my size and i swear to god Jaeger-"

"So you have a short temper too?" Levi gritted his teeth. Eren was gonna say something else but was stopped when something soft pressed into his lips; Levi's own. He eyes widened as he tried to pull away. Levi snaked his arm around Eren's neck, deepening the kiss. Eren didn't know what came over him but he felt like he was being dragged into darkness. It felt like Levi was literally sucking the life out him, but he couldn't resist. closed his eyes, letting his body take over, and melted into the kiss. Levi's tongue poked Eren's lips. He did nothing until Levi's hand scaled Eren's side, causing him to moan in pleasure; Levi wasting no time to slide his tongue inside to fumble with the latter's.

He lost track of what he was doing until the door flung open causing him to push Levi away making himself fall. In the doorway stood Mikasa. "Eren. I was looking for you. Armin told me you were here. Are you really going with him on vacation?" She noticed Levi, then scowled, Levi doing the exact same thing. "What are you doing to him? Were you hurting him? You better not have!"

"I could say the same thing. You haven't _touched _him in his sleep, have you?" Mikasa looked offended.

"How do you think i could let my hands touch something so pure? that would taint him. I care about that unlike _some_ people." She spat at him. The whole while that this conversation was going on, Eren backed out of the room slowly and ran down the hall. He turned the corner and kept running, until he found Armin.

"what's wrong? You looked scared? Uh, my mom said that she wants to leave early to avoid summer traffic."

"I'm not scared just confused." he looked back down the hall. "I'm fine with leaving early. Let's go get ready." the reason that they were at the school was because Armin and Eren together help after school with clean up and such things.

* * *

Once home, Eren packed a bag with random clothes and turned to walk out the door, once again coming face to face with Hanji. "What do you want? Im kind of busy."

"oh, thats no way to treat your ticket to feedom."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked before did i not? Do you want to be with your parents or not?"

"They're dead."

"And you know this for sure?"

Eren got angry and started yelling at her. "I watched her die!"

Hanji sighed. "You can. I can make it happen."

"Anything that you can do, i don't want to loose my soul over."

He walked through her as she vaporized. He walked out to a waiting Armin. "I heard you yell. Are you alright?"

"Yea, i just hurt my foot."

"Are you ok?"

Ha. I'll be fine. Shall we go?"

"Uh...sure. My mom is waiting." With that they got in and started leaving. As he put his seat beat on, He looked back to see Hanji standing in the gateway, against the fence. He saw her shake her head then she disappeared in a black vapor.

* * *

**AN:/ **Yay! gooey lovey-dovey parts! sorry its so short...i will try to make the next one longer. It will be the beach scene...who knows...maybe ill put in a little Aren *wink wink*

Until next time, **~Mui**

**foreverXalways~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/** Yay! i updated! Even Just 1 or 2 reveiws, It makes me happy just the same. thank you huangangelin and Pucaroo for your reviews XD

* * *

2 hours, 15 stops, and 1 flat tire later, they arrived at the hotel. it was only 20 feet from the ocean. Armin was the first to jump out pulling Eren Right with him. Armin's mom and her 'Friend' soon followed. Armin wouldn't let go of his hand as they ran "Wait Armin, Slow down!" Eren yelled causing said Armin to slow down and laugh a little.

"Sorry I'm just excited."

"Well thats no reason to break my arm over." Eren laughed.

Armin just blushed and gave a giggle. They finally reached the beach and the two boys set up blankets before heading to the ocean. "Wait, Armin." his mom called "Sun-block." She held up a small tube as Armin walked her way. Eren tried not to look sad at them. He couldn't remember the last time someone cared like that for him. He turned away so not to ruin the happy mood. Armins mom must have noticed because she called out to him. "Hey, Eren? You want me to put sun-block on you too? I wouldn't want you to get burned." Eren couldn't help but smile and he nodded.

"That would be really nice. Thank you, Ms. Arlert."

"Haha. Dont be so formal sweet-heart.* Just call me mom." She started to wory as he started to look solumn again. "O-o-or Armins mom! Armin's mom works!"

Eren forced a smile. "Sorry. A-Armins mom. And thank you." He walked over and sat down, letting her run the white lotion on his back and shoulders.

her phone started to ring so she wiped her hands off, "Armin honey can you get the rest? I have to take this." She handed him the lotion. "Make sure to get everywhere. I dont want that poor child burnt." And she walked off. Armin took the bottle nervously.

"O-ok." he squeezed some into his hand. He inched closer and started with his arms, then chest. Eren saw his eyes glance over to his moms friend, so Eren did too. She was already almost asleep as she sun-bathed. That seemed to give Armin some confidence so he was quicker with his movements, gliding his hands over Erens skin paying _close _attention to his upper-chest and neck. Eren slightly giggled as Armins hand glided over his side. This, make Armin light up, blushing. Armin decided to move on. He put more in his hand and started on his face.

"Armin, i can get that."

"My mom asked me to help. You do everything for yourself. Let me help for once." Eren nodded and let him finish. honestly it felt good to rely on someone else for once. Once he was finally done, He got up and wiped his hands on his shorts. "Ready?"

He was gonna say 'yea' but he didn't have the chance over Armin pulling him by his arm _again _to the ocean. The walked into the water and Armin turned around. "Whats wrong?" Armin smiled and leaned down, splashing his with water. He stood shocked for a moment then thought 'so thats how it is.' he waddled over and picked armin up- who is very light due to his small frame- and walked farther in, throwing him in, with a howl of laughter coming from the blonde. Once his head was out of the water, he jumped over pulling Eren down as well. It went on like this for a good 45 minutes until armin stepped on a rock and hurt his was no serious damage so his mom just said for them to go to the hotel. "No. its ok i'll take him, You two enjoy your vacation. We'll be fine."

Armins mom looked worried. "Are you sure?"

"yea. theres ice in the hotel room and i could find bandages anywhere. Plus, the TV if we get bored."

"Ok. Heres the key. Just be careful." Eren took the key and started walking over to Armin. He knelt on one knee infront of the blonde. He took the invitation and crawled on Erens back. He walked, Armin on his back, to the hotel, then the stairs, then the room. once they were finally inside he gently laid Armin in the bed, the goes to the mini-fridge for ice, then into the bathroom for a bandage. He walked back out to see Armin, with his eyes closed. Eren sighed and walked over and began to wrap his foot up. Armin seemed to stir awake, and looked at Eren, and blushed.

"You really are a klutz, arent you?" Armin turned away. He finished wrapping his foot then picked up his own shirt. "I couldn't find any towels so this'll have to do." he wrapped the ice in his shirt then placed it around Armins foot.

Eren Climbed in bed next to Armin, and yawned. "Are you tired too?" Armin asked.

"yea. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." He yawned again and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he was asleep. _What a weird dream:_

_He had woken up for some reason. The only light that was on was the television, which was just static. His body felt kind of cold, but that wasn't what caught his attention right away. What was, however was the fact that Armin, his best friend, was crouched over his body. He seemed to be saying something that sounded like 'love' but he wasn't paying attention. His face inched closer and closer until his mouth just hung right above his- _Eren shot awake. Everything was just as it was left, with the exception of the TV being turned off, and Armin was turned in his direction, mumbling something about titans. Eren guessed it was what he was watching before he fell asleep. _I really need a break _Eren thought as he rolled back over and fell back asleep.

* * *

**_"I thought that you said you had him in your hands."_** an eerily deep voice sounded Sending shutters down the spine of the character who was bowed in front of his mirror.

"I did, the _Angel _keeps getting in the way. Not to mention his blonde friend. He has started to let me in, but stops when i get too close to him."

_**"I won't stand for this for long. I want the boy. You have one month. This meeting is**_** over."** the black smoke that made the air taste and smell like sulfur dissipated from the mirror without a trace.

"yes, My King." _Why does he want Eren so bad? What is it about a troubled soul that tastes so divine, like the sweetest candy? Plus, the reality that there are thousands upon thousands of souls, a multitude of times more troubled then he. Why him of all others? All i know is, i may not be able to just hand the boy over THAT easily after all._

* * *

Woo! A new chapter! OwO who do think the 'Demon' is? Or Even the demon master thing? Reveiw for your answer! until next time-

~**Mui**


End file.
